Harry Potter The Lone Hero
by RDVIII
Summary: Harry Potter decides to run away and train on his own because of the pressure of the prophesy that says he has to either kill or be killed. This is a HarryCho fic so please bear with me
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

Simple Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, but to JK Rowling. No profit was made from this story. I bear no responsibility for anything you may claim from this story, you have been warned. I WILL NEVER use someone else's poems, songs, or work without their permission or my prior note that I do not own such a thing.  
Chapter 1: Decisions  
  
It had been an uneventful week for Harry Potter in Privet Drive since the start of his summer vacation. Sure he still had his daily nightmares wherein his godfather Sirius Black would emerge from the veil and accuse Harry of killing him.But other than that it was quite normal. His Uncle Vernon took the Order's threat seriously and became a bit more humane in front of Harry. Even his Aunt Petunia stopped scolding him and giving him tons of chores, she even started giving him more food than before. Dudley on the other hand, became more afraid of Harry ever since his return. It was not because of the threat of the Order but because of Harry's appearance. He was no longer the short skinny boy Dudley once bullied, but now a 6'1'' tall young man with a well toned body. Harry's sudden growth spurt happened due to his extra curricular activities in school like teaching the secret club he, Hermione and Ron formed called "Dumbledore's Army" or DA for short. Which unfortunately didn't last long because someone in the club who was a close friend of Cho named Marietta Edgecombe squealed to Umbridge and had to be closed due to the dangers involved. During the first week of summer Harry also had trouble sleeping not just because of his nightmares but because of a certain raven haired girl named Cho Chang. He and Cho didn't actually get a chance to be a couple because of Cho's sudden emotional tantrum wherein she became jealous of Hermione and run out on Harry when they were in Hogsmeade. The last he saw of her was on the train heading back to King's Cross and had found out that she was going out with the guy Ginny went out with during the year named Michael Corner. Harry still liked Cho although unfortunately he can't act upon his feelings at the moment because of a prophecy, which says that he should either kill Voldemort or be killed by the Dark Lord. "I am sorry Cho, I love you too much to drag you into this mess fate has brought upon me," said Harry, to himself one night before going to sleep. "I just can't lose you the way I lost my parents and Sirius." The next morning, Harry woke up with a start. Perched on his windowsill were 3 owls, one was Ron's owl Pig, the other was a brown barn owl and the other was his own owl Hedwig. Harry untied each parchment and gave each owl an owl treat and a bowl of water, which the 3 owls accepted gratefully. Harry looked at the letters and saw that one was from the order while the other 2 were from his best friends Ron and Hermione. Harry set aside the Order's letter for last and opened Ron's letter first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you mate? Hope those muggle relatives of yours are treating you well. Mum's writing to Professor Dumbledore everyday asking permission to let you stay with us or in the Order's HQ. So far Professor Dumbledore still thinks it's not safe especially now that You-Know-Who is now becoming more and more active and recruiting wizards and witches that want to join his Death Eaters ever since Fudge announced his return. I also wrote to tell you that Hermione and me are kind of a couple now and wanted you to know from us first rather from somebody else. It just kind of happened, I hope you're all right with these because we don't want you to feel left out and rest assured that nothing will change between the three of us. Oh and Ginny, and the twins says hi.  
  
Your best mate, Ron  
  
Harry sighed and laid Ron's letter aside and opened Hermione's letter although he already had a feeling of what was written in it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I know Ron might have already sent you a letter concerning our relationship with one another. I hope that you are not mad that we didn't have the courage to tell you in the train but we both felt that it wasn't the right time to tell you since you just lost someone you really love. I hope nothing changes between the three of us, because I really do like Ron a lot and I don't want that to interfere with our friendship. I also wrote to tell you that Professor Dumbledore has just sent a letter telling us that the DA can continue these school year and that you can still be the instructor if you want to. Oh and I almost forgot, the name is going to be changed to Hogwarts Defense Class. I hope you don't blame yourself anymore about Sirius' death because we all know that it was NOT your fault. Well I got to go now. Write back if you can ok.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
After reading it, Harry folded the letter and placed it beside Ron's letter before letting out another sigh. 'Well it's about time those two were together,' thought Harry, happily but suddenly changed his mood. 'I have to distance myself from all of them, I can't risk anymore people dying because of me,' thought Harry, as he laid his head back and crossed his arms under his head. 'I'll do whatever it takes for them not to get hurt.' Harry then proceeded to the last letter feeling very sad but was immediately turned to growing anger as he read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope that your stay with the Dursleys is alright and that you are okay. However, I regret to inform you that due to the current situation, you are not to leave your house under any circumstances unless I give you permission and is escorted by an Order member. Your suspension in Quidditch still stands as we feel that it isn't safe for you to continue playing Quidditch during these time of darkness. We are also suspending you from further visits to Hogsmeade, as it is also not safe. We have also put up charms around your home so that no owls may arrive or be sent in order to prevent compromising your whereabouts. Please bear in mind that these are all done to ensure your safety and hope that it doesn't become a problem.  
  
Respectfully Yours,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
When finished reading the letter. Harry was shaking very hard with suppressed fury. "How dare they," said Harry, as he slowly crumpled the letter, not noticing the sudden darkness that engulfed the sky. "How dare they," repeated Harry, as his voice slowly grew louder as the wind suddenly became violent. "HOW DARE THEY!" yelled Harry, at the top of his lungs and the entire house shook by the sheer force of his magic. When Harry finally calmed down, everything suddenly became calm again, but didn't notice that the Dursleys' were eavesdropping on him and saw everything that happened and terrified them especially after they felt the house violently shake. "This is the last straw," muttered Harry, under his breath. "I am through being the kid that always needs protection," said Harry, as a plan was forming in his head. 'It's time for Harry Potter to disappear for a while and say goodbye to childhood life, although I didn't really have much of a childhood life to begin with,' thought Harry, grimly. That night during dinner, Harry was a bit puzzled that the Dursleys' seemed scared of him and would always stay away from him as much as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

Simple Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, but to JK Rowling. No profit was made from this story. I bear no responsibility for anything you may claim from this story, you have been warned. I WILL NEVER use someone else's poems, songs, or work without their permission or my prior note that I do not own such a thing.  
  
Chapter 2: Freedom  
  
The next 6 days could have been said to be normal in Privet Drive. Except for the fact that you would see Harry Potter in his room thinking of ways to escape the Order, Voldemort and the Ministry. As well as practicing magic without being detected by the Improper Use of Magic Office.  
  
You would see him working-out non-stop in order to be physically fit for his escape. You would also see him conditioning his mind by doing some Occlumency exercises by himself. After finishing one of his work out sessions for the day, Harry stood up straight, panting and sweating heavily, walked over to his cabinet and took out some of the best decent looking hand me down clothes he had and took a cold shower.  
  
After taking a shower, Harry went down to the kitchen and took a couple of toasts and a glass of milk and went back up to his room. While he was eating, his mind was still thinking about his plans and whether or not it had some flaws. After eating the last piece of toast, Harry stood up and said to himself, "It's time."  
  
Harry pulled out his trunk from under his bed and put all his books and the other stuff he needed, except for the clothes, which he would definitely change once he escapes. Harry took his money bag which was charmed to fit as much galleons as you want and tied it to his belt and took out a pouch which contained shrinking dust which was given to him by Fred and George.  
  
After sprinkling some on his trunk and broom. Harry then released Hedwig and shrunk her cage as well.  
  
"Sorry Hedwig, I don't have enough space to carry you with me, you'll just have to follow me okay," said Harry, to Hedwig as he put his shrunken trunk, broom and cage in his pocket.  
  
Hedwig nipped his fingers and hooted affectionately as if giving him her approval and flew out of the window. Harry then went over to his desk and picked up his wand and pocketed it. Harry then sat in front of his desk and wrote in a piece of parchment a short letter for the Order and his best friends.  
  
To the Order and my friends,  
  
By the time you read these letter I will be gone. I am not running away from my destiny but rather facing it alone so that no one else will get hurt or die because of me. I do not wish for you to follow and if you do, you will not find me. I am sorry that it has to be this way, but I do not want more people to suffer or die on my behalf. I will return when I am good and ready to face Voldemort. But until that time comes, you shall not see me but I will definitely see you.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Ron and Hermione, I am very happy for you both and don't think that these has something to do with you so take care and don't worry about me too much. I only have one thing to say to the both of you. "It's about bloody time!!"  
  
After writing the letter, Harry placed it on top of his pillow and waited for sunset. When sunset came at last, Harry put on his black wizarding robes and hid under his invisibility cloak, opened his window and climbed down the pipe. He then walked down the street, made sure nobody was around and took off his invisibility cloak before sticking out his wand.  
  
Upon sticking his wand out, the Knight Bus appeared and out came Stan the conductor, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Welcome to...Oh hi there Neville," said Stan, with a knowing look and a wide grin.  
  
"Hi Stan," said Harry, smiling back at Stan.  
  
"Oy Ern, look who decided to use the bus again," said Stan.  
  
"Hi Neville," said Ern, while waving his hand and grinning as well.  
  
"Hi Ern," said Harry, waving back at Ern and returning the smile.  
  
"You sure have grown a lot," said Stan.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, as he shrugged and entered the bus.  
  
"Where to?" asked Stan.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron please," said Harry.  
  
"Sure thing, oh and the price is still the same so lay down and enjoy the ride," said Stan, smiling as Harry handed him the payment.  
  
And with that, the Knight Bus zoomed off.  
  
A/N: I am baaack, thanks to all my reviewers, sorry that this is a bit short but hopefully I will be able to update soon, I am actually writing Chapter 10 already but I have a few questions that I would like some of you to answer for me please. What do you think is much better to use, a spell or an enchanted item to stop the Ministry from detecting Harry using magic? What position in Hogwarts do you want me to place Harry in? It could be anything from a student to a teacher it's up to you. Could anyone of you please help me name a street were Harry will live? Lastly, what is your opinion of Sirius returning from the veil? This are just questions I would like to know please, it doesn't necessarily mean that they will all happen. Thanks again for reveiwing I never thought I would get reveiws since my english is a bit poor.  
  
lmill: Thanks for the review, you really pointed out something interesting although I must tell you that I won't make Dumbledore's image bad, just a bit misguided in his beliefs. I hope you really liked my fic, and hopefuly I will be able to update soon again.  
  
burn: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry about the paragraphing in my first chapter, when I type it in my computer it was ok, I really still am starting out and hopefully this second chapter is much better. About the Harry/Cho ship don't worry about it, it will definitely stick to that ship until the very end. Like you I am also a fan of that ship and think that it is the best ship out there, I have read I think all the best Harry/Cho fics out there and still can't get enough of it I just hope that more aspiring authors would write more of them. Lol as for the flames, I don't care I am always open to other peoples opinion as long as they are honest and please try not to use Vulgar words. Besides stick and stones may break my bones but words can't hurt me ;).  
  
heedless One: Thanks for reviewing, I visited your page at fanfiction, I am looking forward to read your upcoming fics.  
  
bishop: Thanks for reviewing, hope that you stick around for more hopefully I'll be able to updat on a regular basis as long as I don't get a writer's block.  
  
tomy: lol Finish what? finish the story? lol I can't figure out what that one word you wrote meant.

Mysterious Anime Fantom: Thanks for the review.


	3. Chapter 3: Disappearance

Simple Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, but to JK Rowling. No profit was made from this story. I bear no responsibility for anything you may claim from this story, you have been warned. I WILL NEVER use someone else's poems, songs, or work without their permission or my prior note that I do not own such a thing.  
  
Chapter 3: Disappearance  
  
Hogwarts  
  
It has been exactly 1 week since the Order last checked up on Harry's well being. Today was supposed to be one of the Order's routine visits, which was unknown to Harry. Albus Dumbledore was sitting in front of his desk and looking at the new rules implemented concerning Hogwarts and it's students for the upcoming school.  
  
When suddenly his door burst open and Alastor Moody and a young lady in her early twenties and had waist long blonde hair strode in his office.  
  
"Albus we have a big problem concerning Harry," said Moody.  
  
Dumbledore was suddenly alert, sat up straight and asked, "What is it Alastor?"  
  
"The sneaky little kid gave us the slip!" Said Moody, grumpily.  
  
"Calm down Alastor and both of you please take a seat," said Dumbledore, motioning to the seats in front of his desk.  
  
"Now, tell me everything you know of what has happened," said Dumbledore, calmly although deep inside he himself was worried.  
  
"I think Ms. Feathers should be the one tell you the details as she was the one who went there," said Moody, as his magical eye looked at the young lady sitting beside him.  
  
"Maya if you would please enlighten me as to what has happened," said Dumbledore, as he looked at her intently through his half-moon spectacles.  
  
The young lady looked at Dumbledore uncomfortably before nodding and starts her story. "It was my turn this week to do the Order's weekly routine check on Mr. Potter's well being. Unfortunately when I arrived there in my animagus form (A/N: dove). I was not able to see him in his room. I assumed that he was somewhere else inside the house so I decided to fly around the house a couple of times and peek through the windows to see where he was. Unfortunately my attempts to see where Mr. Potter's location was failed. After flying a few more times around the house, I decided to settle myself on a tree facing directly in front of his room and waited for about an hour. When he still didn't show up, I kind of got suspicious and worried so I decided to take a closer look of his room. It was clean and there was no trace whatsoever that someone slept on his bed. What really caught my attention though was that I couldn't see his trunk or any of his stuff pertaining to magic. I saw that on top of his pillow was a piece of parchment addressed to all of us in the Order as well as his friends. I picked up the parchment and read it. I was completely shocked at what I read and I immediately decided to return to HQ to report and show the letter to Alastor."  
  
Dumbledore sat there for a few minutes absorbing every detail of what Maya said, then leaned forward to his desk and asked, "have you contacted Arabella yet?"  
  
"I did, but unfortunately she did not see anything, she was out buying cat food for her cats, and Mundungus Fletcher wasn't around as well, stupid git was probably out buying and selling illegal stuff again," said Moody.  
  
"Maya, Do you have the letter written by Harry with you?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"It's with Moody now," said Maya, as she shook her head.  
  
"Alastor, may I please see the letter?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Certainly Albus," said Moody, as he pulled out a piece of parchment inside his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. After reading the letter, Dumbledore leaned back on his chair and sighed deeply.  
  
"I am afraid Mr. Potter has decided to do things on his own now and I think I am partly to blame for this sudden departure of his," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Why is that Albus?" asked Moody.  
  
"I think my last letter containing his new restrictions was just too much for him as well as he still blames himself for Sirius' death," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What do we do now Albus?" asked Moody. "Surely we can't just leave him alone, he'll be captured or worse tortured then killed right away if Death Eaters get a wind of this and find him."  
  
"I am sure that Harry has planned this through and is capable of defending himself," said Dumbledore.  
  
"How can he defend himself if he can't use magic?" asked Maya.  
  
"If I know Harry, I think he already has an answer to that question as well, we just don't know what it is yet," said Dumbledore.  
  
"So what now Albus, what do we do if we can't find Harry?" asked Moody.  
  
"I think that it is wise to notify the Weasleys as well as Ms. Granger of these new turn of events then call all the Order members for an emergency meeting. But make sure not to spread the reason of this meeting just yet, I don't want Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters getting wind of this as long as we can," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll do that right away Albus, you can count on me," said Moody.  
  
"What about me sir, what am I supposed to do?" asked Maya.  
  
Dumbledore thought for a few seconds before answering, "I suggest that you patrol Diagon Alley in your animagus form and see if you can spot Mr. Potter there, because if I am not mistaken, he will probably be there to get money as well as supplies for his new life."  
  
"I'll do that right away," said Maya, as she stood up and left the office.  
  
"I should be going as well and do what you ordered Albus," said Moody, as he too stood up and was about to leave when Dumbledore said,"Please inform me immediately of any news concerning this matter Alastor."  
  
"Will do Albus," replied Moody, and left.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood up from his desk and went to where his pet phoenix Fawkes was perched and petted it softly and said, "I think I should pay the Dursley's a little visit, what do you think Fawkes?" Fawkes' only reply was a soft note and nodded it's head as if to say yes.  
  
A few minutes later, Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds later the door opened slowly and the face of an irritated Vernon Dursley greeted him.  
  
"What is it, whatever you are selling, we're not interested." said Vernon irritably, as he tried to shut the door again.  
  
"I am sorry to say but I am not here to sell you anything Mr. Dursley, I have come here for a totally different reason," said Dumbledore, calmly.  
  
"Well then spit it out quickly, I don't have all day you know," said Vernon, in a clearly irritated tone.  
  
"Were you aware of Mr. Potter's sudden departure and disappearance?" asked Dumbledore, not the slightest perturbed by Vernon's tone.  
  
Upon hearing this, Vernon's face instantly turned considerably white and stuttered as he spoke as well as take a step back from Dumbledore as the headmaster gave him a piercing look.  
  
"Y...ye...yes I...I d...do w...we he...heard h..him spea...speak a...about lea...leaving th...the oth...other d...day, i...it wa...was ye...yest...yesterday that h...he le...left thr...thru hi...his win...window." replied Vernon, as he started sweating like the pig he is.  
  
"And you didn't even do anything to prevent this from happening?" asked Dumbledore, still with that calm voice and piercing gaze that would have sent shivers down your spine.  
  
"Give me one damn good reason why I should stop a freak like him from leaving my house for good?!!!" yelled Vernon, despite his growing fear.  
  
"What if I told you that, that 'freak' as you call him may be the only person capable of saving us all from the clutches of a very powerful but insane dark wizard, and that by losing him would instantly mean that we have lost as well." said Dumbledore, eyes starting to show signs of anger.  
  
"Wh...what i...is th...this rub...rubbish yo...you ar...are ta...talking ab...about, su...surely th...the po...police an...and th...the ar...army ca...can ha...handle fre...freaks lik...like yo...you." said Vernon, trying to sound brave but failing miserably.  
  
"I am sorry to say this but your muggle weapons will be no match for this wizard and his army's power, pray that we find Mr. Potter before all is too late, I bid you good day and goodbye." said Dumbledore, gravely and with that apparates back to Hogsmeade, leaving a very pale and utterly shocked Vernon standing by the door looking at the spot where Dumbledore disapparated.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Sorry for the slight delay, unfortunately school is about to start and I want really get high grades as this is my future we are talking about after all. I promise to finish this fic although how long it will take I am not sure. I also had some changes as well as additions to this fics thanks to your feedbacks. I am really sorry but while I am still in college I will try to update although not as fast as I wanted to, sorry. 


	4. Chapter 4: Knockturn Alley

Simple Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, but to JK Rowling. No profit was made from this story. I bear no responsibility for anything you may claim from this story, you have been warned. I WILL NEVER use someone else's poems, songs, or work without their permission or my prior note that I do not own such a thing.  
  
A/N: () means parseltongue =) enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Knockturn Alley  
  
A few hours earlier back to Harry  
  
It was already dark when the Knight Bus arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Harry, as he waved them goodbye as Stan and Ern beamed at him.  
  
"Anytime," said Stan, as the doors of the Knight Bus closed and zoomed off and disappear in a blink of an eye.  
  
Harry walked inside the Leaky Cauldron and was greeted warmly by Tom, "Good evening Mr. Potter, what may I be of service?"  
  
"I would like a room please," said Harry, politely.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Potter, shall I show you to your room now or would you like to take a stroll for a while?" asked Tom.  
  
"I'll be out for a while but could you please prepare some food for me for when I return?" asked Harry, politely.  
  
"Not a problem Mr. Potter enjoy your stroll but please do be careful, it's rather dangerous wandering alone at night," said Tom.  
  
"Thanks for the advice Tom, see you later," said Harry, as he walked up to the brick wall and tapped it with his wand in the right order.  
  
Diagon Alley looked different at night, it's usually crowded street was empty except for a few witches and wizards. All the shops were closed except for Gringotts which was open 24 hours as well as Knockturn Alley which was open at nights due to its illegal activities there. As Harry entered Gringotts, he was welcomed by one of the goblins working there.  
  
"What can I do for you?" asked the goblin.  
  
"I would like to make a withdrawal please," said Harry, politely.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the goblin.  
  
"Harry Potter," said Harry, and as expected the goblin's eyes darted up to his forehead and looked at his scar.  
  
"Very well, do you have your key with you?" asked the goblin, upon seeing his scar.  
  
"Yes sir," said Harry, as he fished for his vault key inside his pocket and showed it to the goblin.  
  
"Follow me," said the goblin, as he led Harry to a cart that would lead him to his vault. Upon arriving to his vault and opening it with his key, he was surprised to see that no matter how much he withdraws every year, it doesn't seem to affect the amount of gold he has in his vault. As a matter of fact it seemed to grow even more.  
  
"Why doesn't my vault run out of money and instead seems to be earning more?" asked Harry, somewhat puzzled.  
  
"It's because you spend less than what you earn every year from your family's businesses as well as the interest you get here at Gringotts." answered the goblin, in a tone that suggested he knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Do I have complete confidentiality here at Gringotts everytime I make a transaction?" asked Harry, as he filled his moneybag with about 10,000 galleons and exchanged another 5,000 galleons to muggle money.  
  
"We keep every information about our customers confidential, not even the Ministry can do anything to reveal what we know, rest assured that any transactions done here at Gringotts is 100% safe." said the goblin, in the same tone that suggested he knew what he was saying.  
  
As Harry was about to leave Gringotts, Harry shook the goblin's hand and gave a 5 galleon tip for his services and said, "Thank you for your assistance Mr.?"  
  
"Crookedus, Crookedus Galleus, and no no no, thank YOU sir for being one of our customers here at Gringotts," said Crookedus, as he shook Harry's hand enthusiastically.  
  
"Since I am still underage and cannot handle my assets at the moment as well as I will be quite busy for a while, how would you like to be my personal accountant and manage my assets, with pay of course?" asked Harry.  
  
"It would be my honor Mr. Potter, indeed it would be my pleasure to be of service to you," said Crookedus, in an excited tone.  
  
"It's settled then, if I need money or anything else pertaining my assets, I shall go directly to you or owl you when I can't come personally," said Harry.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Potter, I'll do my very best not to disappoint you," said Crookedus, while smiling broadly which was very scary specially since it was a face of a goblin.  
  
"Well then goodbye for now as I still have some other things to attend to," said Harry, and with that he left Gringotts ready for shopping in Knockturn Alley.  
  
Before entering Knockturn Alley, Harry made sure to wear his hood so that no one would recognize him as well as made sure that his wand was in his hand just in case. Unlike Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley was a very dark and dangerous place, there were more witches and wizards out here at night than there was in Diagon Alley, and most of them were all suspicious looking. Harry's next stop was a shop in Knockturn Alley he had once visited accidentally during his second year, which was called Borgin & Burkes. Upon entering the shop with his hood up, he was greeted by an old man he had seen the last time he was here named Mr. Borgin.  
  
"What may I be of service to you stranger?" asked Mr. Borgin, keeping a close eye on Harry and observing him with a piercing gaze.  
  
"I am looking for an item or a spell that can let an underage wizard do magic without being detected by the ministry," said Harry, in a low but clear voice as he showed how much gold he had with him.  
  
"And what may I ask are you going to do with such an item or spell?" asked Mr. Borgin, trying to figure out who the person in front of him is.  
  
"That is non of your concern, I will ask once more, do you or do you not have such an item or spell, if not then I will be on my way and find someone else willing to sell me what I am looking for without any questions asked, because I can assure you Mr. Borgin I know a lot of people with many connections," bluffed Harry, trying to look and sound intimidating even though deep down inside he is starting to panic.  
  
"Very well, wait here I'll just be a minute," said Mr. Borgin, after taking a minute to think about what Harry said to him.  
  
A few minutes later, Mr. Borgin returns with a small box in his hand. Mr. Borgin opens the small box and then places it on top of his counter where Harry was waiting for him patiently.  
  
"Here is what you are looking for, it's called the Oblittero Cogo Ring, it is only known by a few people and is very rare, it cancels out the charms used by the Ministry to monitor underage wizard." said Mr. Borgin, proudly.  
  
"How do I know if it works or not?" asked Harry, as he took the ring out of the box and examined it closely. It was a plain silver ring with no markings whatsoever. After examining the ring, he then slipped it into his finger to see if it fits, and to his surprise it disappeared.  
  
"You'll just have to take my word for it stranger, oh and that ring has an auto-size charm on it so that it would fit whoever wears it, it also has an invisibility charm so that it automatically disappears once you wear it in order to prevent others from seeing the ring," said Mr. Borgin, grinning.  
  
"I am sorry Mr. Borgin but I just don't trust you, so I'll just have to try it out for myself," said Harry, and with speed acquired from playing quidditch and daily work outs, pulls out his wand and points it straight at Mr. Borgin.  
  
Mr. Borgin's smile was suddenly replaced by a look of total surprise and fear as he unconsciously takes a step back.  
  
"Yo...your bu...buying that ring for yourself?" asked Mr. Borgin, sill looking scared and shocked at the same time.  
  
"Why yes of course Mr. Borgin, I am buying this ring for myself as I plan to use magic while I am away," said Harry, casually then asked in a serious tone, "I will ask you one last time, does this thing really work or is this a fake?"  
  
"I...it's th...the re...real thing, yo...you have to believe me, I know when I should and should not fool a person, i...if yo...you want you can try it out right now for yourself, ju...just please don't blow me or my shop up," said Mr. Borgin, clearly scared of the person in front of him.  
  
Without warning Harry cast a spell that he was sure that would just strike more fear in the heart of Mr. Borgin.  
  
"Serpensortia," said Harry.  
  
Upon casting the spell, a large snake about 5 feet long came out of his wand and was automatically in attack position.  
  
Stop, just scare him, said Harry, in parseltongue.  
  
"Yo...your a...a pa...parselmouth, i...impossible o...only th...the Da...dark Lo...lord and Harry Potter has that ability and yo...you can't possibly b...be th...the Da...dark Lo...lord, then that means your...," stuttered Mr. Borgin.  
  
"Yes I am Mr. Borgin, and if you know what's good for you, you will keep quiet about everything that has happened here today, do you understand me Mr. Borgin?" said Harry, in his most threatening voice, which added to the effect of his appearance, although mentally kicking himself for exposing himself to this person.  
  
"I...I understand quite clearly stranger," said Mr. borgin, fear very evident in his voice.  
  
"Now, back to business, how much is this ring worth, and please be sure that it is the correct price," said Harry, still in his low but intimidating voice.  
  
"Yo...you ca...can take it, it's yours, free of charge just please, leave my shop and never return," said Mr. Borgin.  
  
"That cannot be possible Mr. Borgin surely this has a price, I came here to buy something, I didn't come here to steal, now tell me the price before I lose my patience," said Harry, clearly starting to get annoyed.  
  
"We...well in that case, i...it's 200 galleons, surely you will understand why it's very expensive," explained Mr. Borgin, not taking his eyes away from the wand pointed at him.  
  
"Now, that wasn't too hard, was it," said Harry, as he handed the money to Mr. Borgin.  
  
"N...no st...stranger it was not," replied Mr. Borgin, still fearful of the person in front of him.  
  
"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Borgin, goodnight," said Harry, as he banished the snake and lowered his wand before slowly exiting the shop and head back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
But before exiting the shop, Harry stopped then slowly turned around as if he remembered something he wanted to ask.  
  
"Oh and Mr. Borgin?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes Mr. Po... eh... stranger, what is it?" asked Mr. Borgin, almost saying Harry's last name.  
  
With lightning speed reflexes, Harry pulled his wand out again and pointed it at Mr. Borgin and said, "Obliviate," and with that everything that has happened for the past few minutes was erased from Mr. Borgin's mind.  
  
Upon exiting Knockturn Alley, Harry hunched his back and let out an audible sigh of relief that he was finally out of that place. After a few minutes just standing there calming his nerves, Harry continued on and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was greeted again warmly by Tom.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Potter, did you have a nice stroll?" asked Tom, smiling.  
  
"Yes I did, thank you for asking, it was quite an interesting stroll," said Harry, while grinning mischievously.  
  
After eating his late night dinner, Harry was led to his room by Tom.  
  
"Goodnight Tom, and thank you," said Harry, honestly.  
  
"It was my pleasure Mr. Potter, if you need anything you know where to find me," said Tom, smiling as he left the room.  
  
Harry, feeling mentally and physically exhausted because of the day's events decided to just remove his cloak and lay down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Well here's the 4th chapter to tell you the truth, this chapter due to your comments and suggestions I was able to lengthen my chapters and turned this chapter into 3 chapters longer than it's original one chapter which was supposed to be titled Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley and ?? Street(this is the place he is going to be staying thanks to javierr55 who was the only that gave me a name of a street). Keep those reviews coming and once again thanks for your reviews, I always like to hear what my readers have in mind whether or not it is good or bad. How can I change and turn into a good writer if I only hear the good side of my writing=). Now I believe when I read from other fellow aspiring authors that it is such a wonderful feeling to hear what other people think about your work=). I hope you like this chapter as this is my longest chapter yet to come=) ENJOY!!! Oh and by the way if there are any Filipino readers of my fic could you guys pleassssssssssssssse leave me a message, I really am looking for fellow HP Fans in the Philippines. Life can be really boring when you seem to be the only one here in the Philippines that likes HP very much. 


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Simple Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this story do not belong to me, but to JK Rowling. No profit was made from this story. I bear no responsibility for anything you may claim from this story, you have been warned. I WILL NEVER use someone else's poems, songs, or work without their permission or my prior note that I do not own such a thing.  
  
A/N: () means parseltongue =) enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Diagon Alley  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up at around 6 am and decided not to do his morning workout as he had little time to spare in case Dumbledore has already found out that he has runaway. After taking a hot shower, brushing his teeth and hopelessly try to tame his wild hair.  
  
Harry put on one of his school robes and covered it with his black cloak. He then went down to eat breakfast and was greeted by Tom warmly.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter," said Tom, while smiling warmly.  
  
"Good morning Tom, and please call me Harry," said Harry, smiling warmly as well.  
  
"Will do Mr. Pot... err... Harry, what would you like for breakfast?" asked Tom, kindly.  
  
"Some pancakes and some pumkin juice please," said Harry, as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the bar.  
  
After filling himself up, Harry headed back to Diagon Alley, which was now crowded with people and finish his shopping. In order for him not to attract too much attention, Harry decided to use his hood again. Although some of the wizards and witches looked at him strangely and some were cautious around him, at least nobody looked at him with awe.  
  
Harry's first destination was Madam Malkin's. Upon entering the shop, the customers as well as the employees stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry suspiciously due to his attire.  
  
"What, haven't seen a wizard wearing all black before?" asked Harry, clearly annoyed by the suspicious looks he got from the witches and wizards inside the shop.  
  
Upon hearing this, everybody suddenly sprung into action and went back to what they were doing. Madam Malkin was the one who personally approached Harry to ask what he wanted as well as attend him.  
  
"Good morning sir, may I help you?" asked Madam Malkin, kindly although a bit cautiously.  
  
"Ah, yes good morning my name's Harry, Harry Potter but please keep it quiet and I would like to buy some new robes as well as a few cloaks," said Harry, as he discreetly showed her his scar.  
  
"Why certainly Mr. Po... er sir, follow me this way please, we have a private room for VIP's," said Madam Malkin as she led Harry to a room on the second floor.  
  
Harry bought a total of 10 new robes and cloaks as well as 5 new dress robes just in case. After casting a simple shrinking charm on the items he bought and placed them in his pocket. Harry's next destination was Ollivander's as he wanted to buy an extra wand or two just in case something happened to his wand.  
  
Upon entering the shop, Harry was welcomed by Mr. Ollivander and like the rest that saw him today, was a bit cautious around him. Since it was only the two of them in there, Harry decided to take off his hood so that Mr. Ollivander would recognize him. Upon removing his hood, Mr. Ollivander recognized him immediately.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Potter, so good to see you again, how are you?" asked Mr. Ollivander, smiling.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Ollivander, I am fine thank you, how are you?" asked Harry, smiling as well.  
  
"Fine, fine, now on to business, what can I do for you?" asked Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"I would like to buy at least 2 extra wands please if that's ok," said Harry.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Potter, as a matter of fact I think I have just the right wands for you, it arrived last week and I have not yet found anyone that matches the wands," said Mr. Ollivander, as he went at the back of his shop and searched for the wands.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, Mr. Ollivander returned carrying 2 small boxes containing the wands. Mr. Ollivander placed the small boxes on top of his counter and opened them. To Harry's surprise, inside the box were two completely identical wands to his original wand.  
  
"It can't be, I thought there were only two wands with the same feather?" asked Harry, looking at the wands in amazement.  
  
"True, true, there is only one other wand with the same phoenix feather as yours, but I can assure you that there are other wands that have phoenix feathers although from a different phoenix and this two wands here are solid proof of what I am telling you," explained Mr. Ollivander.  
  
Harry slowly reached out and picked up on of the wands and like before, he felt same way as he did when he first bought his first wand.  
  
"Ahh, finally it has found it's owner to which it will serve faithfully," said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
Harry then put the first wand back in its box and slowly picked up the second one and exactly the same thing happened to him like when he first touched his first and second wand.  
  
"Well it seems that you are now the owner of 3 wands with phoenix cores Mr. Potter," said Mr. Ollivander, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, I will be taking them both please," said Harry, as he returned the second wand in it's box.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Potter," said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
After leaving Ollivander's, Harry's next destination was Magical Menagerie as he needed to buy another owl to keep Hedwig company as well as use when he needed to mail someone in order to avoid Hedwig from being seen and traced back to him.  
  
"Good morning sir, what can I do for you?" asked the person at the counter.  
  
"Yes, good morning, I was wondering if you were selling any white owls here?" asked Harry, as he made sure to hide his scar from view.  
  
"Your in luck sir, we have exactly what your looking for, follow me please," said the employee, as he led Harry to where the owls were.  
  
"Here he is sir, he's been in here for a very long time, nobody seems to like him, says he has an attitude problem," said the employee.  
  
Harry looked at the owl and saw that it was almost identical to Hedwig except for the fact that it was a male owl plus it had a fiercer look. The owl looked at Harry curiously then made a soft hooting sound as if to say that he liked Harry.  
  
"Well I'll be," exclaimed the employee, "that's the first time it didn't try to attack its future owner."  
  
"I'll take him," said Harry, as he turned around and was about to return to the counter.  
  
"What shall you name him?" asked the employee.  
  
"Hunter," said Harry, simply as he turned around and headed back to the counter to pay.  
  
As Harry was about to return to the counter. Harry passed by the snake section of the pet shop and saw all sorts of snakes magical and non- magical. Among all the snakes he saw, two snakes in particular caught his attention, they where both the same color as their surroundings and were very still.  
  
If it were not for the reflection from their eyes he would not have even noticed them. Harry slowly leaned his head near the glass container to get a better look at the snakes and as he was an inch away from the glass, both snakes with lightning fast speed attacked simultaneously. Harry out of shock as well as instinct immediately pulled back and took an involuntary step back.  
  
Why did you attack me, I meant no harm I simply wanted to get a closer look at the both of you? asked Harry, in parseltongue.  
  
We thought you were a threat to ussss, said the first snake, in a clear masculine voice.  
  
Yesss my mate and me thought you were going to attack usss, said the second snake, in female voice.  
  
I am sorry to have scared you, I meant no harm, apologized Harry.  
  
It isss ok ssserpent ssspeaker, we forgive you, how isss it that you can ssspeak our language? asked the female snake.  
  
I was cursed when I was a baby by an evil wizard and his spell backfired, somehow his ability to speak to snakes was given to me, replied Harry.  
  
Can we come with you ssserpent ssspeaker, we would gladly ssserve you asss you can understand usss, inquired the male snake.  
  
I would like that, but first you must tell me your names, said Harry.  
  
My name isss Ssserpentina and thisss isss Venom, said the female snake named Serpentina.  
  
Nice to meet you Serpentina, Venom, my name is Harry Potter, you can just call me Harry, said Harry, as hh smiled at the snakes.  
  
"Ohhh, there you are, I thought you got lost or something," said the employee.  
  
"Not at all, I was just looking around, what are those?" asked Harry, pointing to the glass container of Serpentina and Venom.  
  
"Oh, well err... they are called Chameleon Vipers, very fast and very poisonous not to mention very hard to detect, they can blend in with their surroundings," explained the employee.  
  
"Hmmm.... I would like to buy them both as well please and their names are Serpentina and Venom," said Harry, leaving no space for questions.  
  
"Are you sure sir, these snakes are very hard to control not to mention dangerous?" asked the shocked employee.  
  
"I am positive, I want them," said Harry, and with that headed off to the counter to pay for his new pets as the employee with his wand cautiously levitated both snakes out of their container and put them in a smaller glass container fit for carrying.  
  
Upon exiting the shop, Harry immediately looked for a deserted alley and let Hunter out of his cage.  
  
"Hunter, just follow me ok, fly with Hedwig until I call for you ok, stay close," said Harry, as he shrunk Hunter's cage and placed it in his pocket.  
  
Hunter looked at Harry and hooted once before flying off and joining Hedwig who was perched in a nearby building loyally following wherever Harry went. Harry then releases both Serpentina and Venom from their glass container and shrunk it as well and placed it inside his pocket.  
  
Both of you can wrap around my arms and stay invisible, just don't do anything no matter what, until I say so ok, said Harry, as both snakes claimed an arm to settle in.  
  
Harry's last destination before he went to muggle London to search for a new home was Flourish and Blotts. Like the rest of the shops he came into today, witches and wizards all looked at him suspiciously as well as cautiously. Harry already used to the kind of attention he got today headed straight to the counter, where a young witch employee of the shop was just standing and doing nothing but openly stare at him with suspicion.  
  
"Hello, good morning I would like to ask for assistance in finding every book you have about charms, hexes, curses and jinxes including the rare books please," said Harry, politely although he still didn't remove his hood.  
  
At first the witch just stared at him and looked as if Harry was out of his mind considering the amount of money it would take to buy all those books. But when Harry showed her his moneybag as well as flash her his scar briefly, the witch immediately started collecting the books he wanted. The customers could do nothing but look at him and try to recognize who this rich person is and what he wanted with all those books.  
  
After paying for the books Harry shrunk all the boxes containing the books and placed them in his pocket and headed out the shop without another word. As Harry was headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, he spotted an apothecary shop called Chang's Potions and Ingredients. Harry's curiosity as well as his need for potion ingredients made him enter the shop and he was greeted warmly by a middle aged witch with raven black hair with a striking resemblance of Cho.  
  
"Good morning, what can I do for you today?" asked the lady.  
  
"I would like to buy some potion supplies as well as a scar concealer please," said Harry politely as he handed the list of potion ingredients he readied.  
  
"Certainly, Mr.?" asked the lady, looking at Harry curiously.  
  
"Trip, John Trip, and you are?" replied Harry, politely but still not showing his face to her.  
  
"Mrs. Pie Chang, I am the owner f this shop," the lady said, as she smiled at Harry and headed off to look for the ingredients he needed.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry exited the shop with the ingredients he needed as well as the scar concealer. Although the there were scar removers in the wizarding world. Harry decided to keep his scar, as he might need it in the future as a warning device in case Voldemort was around.  
  
He didn't want to get caught off guard, as Harry headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was approached from behind and was caught off guard by a young blonde lady who discretely pointed something at his back and said something in a very low voice.  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA lol sorry for the great delay unfortunately my updates will be irregular due to college. Thanks for the review guys and girls (if there are any) ;). Imagine my surprise when I received reviews not long after I posted my update, you guys and gals really make me happy wipes tear. College is really tough and my time is a bit hectic now so please forgive me for updating so late. I hope you don't mind that I made it in my fic that the Chang's had an apothecary in Diagon Alley. As for your questions here goes. FSl: Lol you question can be really confusing but I will try to answer it, Harry's return to Hogwarts will probably be in chapter 14 or 15 I am not sure yet but as for Cho she will be in my story very soon. madskillzpro: no Cho won't be in diagon alley but you will see her soon ;), as for harry going back to school, it is a possibility but I have a few ideas running around my mind and I just can't decide what to do, I want something original but it seems like all the good ones are already taken. linky2: I have a few ideas on what type of magic Harry will use, I was thinking I would use Orphen style magic as well ;), but there will definitely be normal magic (the ones used in the original book). wizardmon92: Lol I don't know if what you said is a compliment or if it's an insult because my fic is short, lol well anyway I am sorry if it was short but I really don't have much time especially now that college has started here.  
  
Madfoot Moony: Harry and Cho will meet after the next update I write, Harry's next destination will be mentioned at the next chapter after I update again;). As for Mr. Borgin if you will notice, he wasn't scared at all, he only started to feel fear when Harry revealed he was underage but was and he wasn't afraid totally, he was just taken aback that an underage wizard could be resourceful as well as intimidating, Harry really acted the part of intimidating pretty well. 


End file.
